


red alert

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: flash ficlet [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cashier Dean, Crack, Dean flirts back, M/M, Mob Boss Castiel, Police Report, Walmart, slightly flirty Cas, still no clue what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean sees something on the news that gives him a scare





	red alert

**Author's Note:**

> Once again based off of weendwritngmarathon's flash ficlet prompt (which so far have always worked perfectly for this story); this time it was:
> 
> Dangerous  
> Uncontrollable  
> Do not approach
> 
> You see these words cross the screen on the breaking news bulliten.  
> Then you watch in horror as a picture of your face followed

Dean was in a middle of vegging out on his couch, watching an intense episode of Dr. Sexy after a long shift when he saw it.

“We interrupt this program to bring you this breaking news bulletin,” the overly dramatic voice of the coiffed male news anchor said as he stared at Dean through the screen. The screen shifted slightly to the one side and a generic graphic depicting a police car appeared “Police have just released word that a wanted criminal is now on the loose.”

The popcorn in Dean’s hand dropped from his nerveless fingers to fall back in the bowl while the popcorn he’d already eaten began to whirl unpleasantly in his stomach. He felt like all his blood had suddenly been frozen. His heart pounded in his chest and his palms and armpits began to get damp.

Oh shit.

The news anchor’s coverage changed and he turned dramatically to face the new camera. “The man the police are on the lookout for is wanted for multiple crimes. The police have released the following warnings about him…” the anchor said as the screen changed to display a list of warnings that he read aloud in his professional anchor’s voice. Dean’s eyes widened with each word that he read and the pit in his stomach grew and grew.

Uncontrollable.  
Dangerous.  
Do Not Approach

“This is a photograph of the criminal,” the voice said right before the screen changed.

Since Dean was almost certain that a picture of Castiel was about to be shown to him, it took him a few seconds to register that the police artist rendered sketch being displayed on the TV wasn’t the man he’d expected to see; the anchor continued to drone on that the criminal was wanted for his connection with a local crime organization but Dean only vaguely heard this, he was too preoccupied with the sketch. Once he did realize he wasn’t looking at Castiel and he that what he was looking at was ten times more horrifying, Dean swore that he experienced a mild heart attack.

The face on the TV was his.

 

Dean jerked awake with a gasp.

His heart was beating so fast he irrationally thought it might try and make a break for it so he reached a shaky hand up to keep it in while the other hand went to his sweat damp forehead. After a few minutes of panting breaths, he finally noticed his surroundings.

He was at work.

The drab outdoor break area with its grungy picnic table and scattered multitudes of cigarette butts had never made him feel so overjoyed. He inhaled the stale smell of dirty asphalt and car exhaust and smiled as he realized it had all been a dream. 

His muscles released the fight or flight tension and he let his head slump onto his arms on the picnic table by the remains of his lunch. He must have fallen asleep during his lunch break and a small jolt shot through him as Dean worried he’d gone past his allotted break time but a quick check of his phone showed that he still had about fifteen minutes left. Smiling, he shook his head at how stupid he’d been.

There was no police BOLO out for him; he was safe.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean was unable to stop the near shriek from bursting from his lips as a horribly familiar voice spoke next to him, not so soon after his recent nightmare terror. “Jesus fucking Christ!”

Whirling his head to the side so fast he probably did something to his neck, Dean glared at the intruder.

Castiel was sitting on the picnic bench backward about a foot away from him, elbows resting casually on the table top and looking at Dean with a concern that was vaguely disconcerting but also strangely comforting. “Are you alright, Dean?” he asked, turning to face him fully and Dean was shocked to see how sincere his eyes were. The mob boss was actually worried about him. “You appeared to be having a nightmare of some sort. Do you want to talk about it?”

Rubbing his forehead to dispel the headache he felt coming, Dean debated on how to answer. To be honest, after the last two visits from Castiel, he was starting to realize that the man wasn’t going to leave him alone but at the same time, Dean was actually starting to believe that he wasn’t going to hurt him either. It was incredibly obvious that if Castiel wanted him dead, Dean would be dead so apparently that wasn’t what he wanted.

Dean suspected that Castiel actually just _liked_ him.

“I dreamt that I saw myself on the news and I was wanted for a whole bunch of awful shit,” Dean admitted, finally deciding to just roll with whatever crazy his life had become. Abandoning his defensive posture, he turned to face his audience and rested his head to one side on his hand. “It really freaked me out I guess.”

This seemed to cause Castiel some confusion. “Why would the police ever what to capture you?” he asked, his head tilted to one side in a way that Dean most certainly did _not_ find adorable. “You are a good person, they’d have no business with you.”

Huffing a dry laugh, Dean gave him an incredulous stare. “I don’t know, Cas,” he said casually, reveling in his newly discovered confidence. “Maybe I’m worried about police because a fucking mob boss is constantly buying murder supplies at my place of employment, always coming to my register and just recently started paying me personal visits?”

To Dean’s unending shock, Castiel actually looked ashamed. 

“My apologies if my presence has caused you stress,” he said, looking completely contrite and nothing like the flirtatious, and more than slightly dangerous, man who’d been plaguing him for over a month now. He gave Dean a small smile before haltingly admitting, “I just---well, I enjoy your company very much and---I would like to get to know you better.”

Dean had to fight urge to laugh because, while he was almost one hundred percent positive that Cas didn’t have it out for him, he didn’t think teasing a hardened criminal about his crush was a good idea. 

He sighed and found himself giving Cas a small smile. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to hang out a little bit,” Dean said hesitantly, glancing at his phone to see he didn’t have much longer until his break was over. “But for the love of all that is holy, could you stop sneaking up on me all the damn time?”

Cas smiled mischievously at him, all traces of his recent melancholy gone. His gaze was teasing with just a dash of heat that gave Dean a slight shiver. “But I like how you look when you’re flustered, Dean,” he confessed. Dean vaguely wondered when they’d shifted closer together before Cas continued, “Besides, stealth is a highly ingrained habit of mine but if I would put you at ease, I will try to announce my presence from now on.”

Momentarily distracted by the way Cas’ mouth curved around his words, Dean didn’t realize that Cas had finished speaking or that he’d said he’d try to not be a sneaky ninja anymore. It wasn’t until Cas mouth twitched into an amused smirk that he was broken out of his daydream.

“Uh, yeah,” he said suddenly, jerking himself upright and attempting to look like he hadn’t been distracted and failing horribly. “That’s all I ask.” Dean glanced at his phone again and he felt a wave of disappointment when he saw his break was over. “Hey, I’d love to chat more but I gotta get back.”

Gathering the trash from his lunch, Dean extracted his legs from the picnic table and started to head inside but paused when Cas’ voice sounded behind him.

“So, are we’re okay then?” he asked, looking at Dean anxiously but with a tinge of excited expectation in those blue eyes.

Huffing a small laugh at the sight of a hardened criminal looking at him like a hopeful school boy, Dean nodded. “Yeah, we’re good,” he answered and, feeling a bit wicked, he tipped him a slow wink. “See you later, Cas.”

He could feel the hot weight of Cas’ gaze on his back as he left and smiled.

This was going to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> So Dean has finally accepted that Cas isn't going to hurt him, maybe accepting his little crush will be next...
> 
> I just hope that next week's prompt is something I can use for this.


End file.
